russelfandomcom-20200213-history
News@6
News@6 is the flagship evening news program of People's Television Network in the Philippines, succeeding newscast Teledyaryo. Shown every Monday to Saturday at 6:00 pm (PST), it is anchored by Kathy San Gabriel, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo and Aljo Bendijo on weeknights. Also, Saturday edition is anchored by Phoebe Jabier and Ralph Obina. The newscast is simulcast on radio thru Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide.The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Panahon TV, and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired. Airing history News@6 premiered on July 2, 2012 as a replacement for Teledyaryo and part of the Telebisyon ng Bayan branding. Anchored by former Teledyaryo anchor Kathy San Gabriel with Marc Castrodes and Ralph Obina. In December 17, 2012, the first-ever primetime newscast to let its anchors deliver the news standing up. Also, it introduced a new augmented virtuality set. On April 1, 2013, News@6 has the bigger and better reflect changed their new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" color blue scheme seen with a brighter flooring and background in used throughout the news program. On July 22, 2013, News@6 reformatted their new logo, new OBB with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, redesigned logo and new 3D graphics. On February 3, 2014, alongside Balitaan, News@1, NewsLife and The Weekend News, News@6 relaunched the new opening billboard (OBB) with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, new set, news desk and new motion 3D graphic design. The same day, it expanded tis runtime to 90 minutes, airing from 6:00 pm to 7:30 pm. On June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, News@6 together with PTV's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1 and The Weekend News) will be reformatted with new titlecard (by the time was NewsLife with the new title card as of February 2, 2014), new graphic design and a brand new studio set design while still in the stand-up anchors. Castrodes and Obina are eventually no longer part of the primetime newscast on October 3, 2014..Former UNTV news anchor Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo who was return to PTV after 8 years of hiatus and he joined San Gabriel as of October 6, 2014; Gonzalo appoined as a co-anchor of San Gabriel. On November 3, 2014, News@6 reduced its runtime every Mondays to Fridays to 75 minutes, airing from 6:00 pm to 7:15 pm. On September 30, 2015, PTV announced the return of Aljo Bendijo as weeknight anchor of News@6, they joined Kathy San Gabriel as the lead anchor whose rejoining them since they co-anchored TeleDyaryo: The Final Edition from 2007 to 2008 and 2010 to 2012, and Batingaw from 2008 to 2010 and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo as they rejoining them in one newscast on October 5, 2015. News@6 air their last broadcast in July 8, 2016 to make way for PTV News (6:00pm). Anchors Current Weeknights * Kathy San Gabriel (July 2, 2012-July 8, 2016) * Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo (October 6, 2014-July 8, 2016) * Aljo Bendijo (October 5, 2015-July 8, 2016) Saturdays * Phoebe Javier (2015-2016) * Ralph Obina (weeknights; 2012-October 3, 2014, Saturdays; April 11, 2015-2016) Former * Marc Castrodes (weeknights; July 2, 2012-Octoebr 3, 2014) * Angelique Lazo (weeknights; 2012) * Jorge Bandola (Saturday edition; June 7, 2014-March 28, 2015) * Rocky Ignacio (June 7, 2014-2015) Segment Anchors * Julius Disamburun - traffic reporter as Mr. Traffic Reporter * Amor Larrosa - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (weeknights) * Rachel Pelayo - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (Saturday) (2015-2016) * Xiao Chua - Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino Former * Aubrey Ner - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (Saturday) (2014) * April Enerio - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (Saturday) (2014-2015) Segments *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Sports Ngayon - Sports News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Special Segments' * Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino - Historical Commentary Segment Awards and nominations 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2016: The 78th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Aljo Bendijo) *Gandingan 2016: The 78th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won (tied with NewsLife) '3rd UmalohokJuan Awards' *3rd UmalohokJuan Awards (Best Female News Anchor) - Won (Kathy San Gabriel) *3rd UmalohokJuan Awards (Best News Program) - Won (tied with NewsLife) 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated References See also * PTV Live Stream (June 29, 2016) - YouTube * 18700219_1707535286213909_4599019527997756738_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 913 pixels) - Scaled (67%) * Kathy San Gabriel on Instagram: “Sino ang mga seryoso? ������” • Instagram * CmPfUqmUIAEe2S_.jpg (JPEG Image, 1200 × 900 pixels) * PTV 4 now NBN * Two hours of news * Channel 4 gets a makeover and is reintroduced as the National Broadcasting Network * Do we really need a two-hour newscast? * 'Krisis' segment on NBN newscast * MB - NBN's 'TeleDyaryo' (9/6/01) * Philippine Daily Inquirer (January 17, 2002, page 70) - Google News Archive Search * NBN 4: 'We're not just a government mouthpiece' * Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search * Government TV: The unchecked big anomaly | Philstar.com * The Official National Broadcasting Network NBN Thread — Showbiz - General — PinoyExchange.com * 39 years on Telebisyon ng Bayan * Government to infuse P5 B into state TV network * Reformatting of Telebisyon ng Bayan * Kapambansa network presents new PTV programs, in trade relaunch * Taping of OBB shoot for Balitaan, News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News * Happy 40th Anniversary of PTV * PTV-4 begins the coverage of Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics * PTV showing a Koreanovela on primetime * Koreanovelas at night * The new Kapambansa network * The Olympic Network comes to PTV * UAAP Returns to PTV-4 * UAAP Cheerdance Expected To Be Overshadowed by AlDub-Pastillas Battle * A Short Overview of UAAP Season 78 * 'News@6' marks the return of Aljo Bendijo * PBA, UAAP to Face Off Starting Sunday * Rio Olympic Games 2016 to Air on PTV-4 this August * Watch FIBA OQT Manila Live on PTV-4 * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Filipino-language television programs